


Hell's Bells - Spin Off (1)

by Fede_Green



Series: Hell Series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe – Organised Crime/Mafia, Hell Series Spin Off, M/M, Mention of torture, Murder, Sexual Content, Vaguely wrong with morality, professional assassins!Nico&Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Nico and Percy arrive at Chaos' headquarters, starting their carrier as professional killers. Shit is about to go down for everyone.Except they have no idea.





	Hell's Bells - Spin Off (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! I'm not even gonna warn you about anything because... is it necessary?
> 
> Well, okay. I didn't know I was going to post this spin off this soon. The fact is that I already miss Percy and Nico being vaguely insane.
> 
> Forgive me. And enjoy!
> 
> PS. This is for blancherri, because of reasons.

A grizzled man smiled with genuine warmth as he stood up from his seat, located at the head of the table of course, and raised his glass in the air. As he gently hit it with his knife, the harmonious sound of crystal echoed in the room, claiming for everyone's attention.

“Thank you, my dear companions. Thank you for being here, and for your time tonight.”

The men and women around the table smiled in admiration.

“You're a gift for this world, Chaos!”, someone shouted from the back of the huge room, and everyone clapped their hands and that. Some others whistled in appreciation.

Chaos closed his eyes in happiness, placing a hand on his chest. “I'm honoured and pleased to hear this. Thank you, Butch.”

Butch, a muscular man with a shaved head, was standing by the door on the opposite side of the room. He raised his glass of champagne at him.

“I wanted to congratulate to all of you for the _unbelievable_ results we reached this month. With particular emphasis to Leo's work, of course, who's been with us for just six weeks and he's already excelling at what he does.”

Leo, a young looking guy with light brown skin sitting at the table, blushed slightly and nodded his head with gratitude as his companions patted his shoulders and shook his hand. “Thank you... duty. Thank you, Jay.”

Chaos winked knowingly. “Thank _you_ , Leo. Also, as you all probably noticed already, I have important news to tell you!” Some people chuckled. “These, my dear friends, are Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo.” The man pointed at the couple of boys sitting beside him on his right. “Please, everyone welcome them as new members of our big, great family. I'm sure we're all gonna work beautifully together, and that you'll feel at home.”

Percy's glacial eyes lingered on Chaos. His smile looked colder than Siberia. Nico, on the other hand, grinned graciously at everyone and totally ignored Percy, who was glaring at him seconds later because of it.

“I'm Nico, and this is my cousin Percy. Hi to everyone,” Nico said, blinking charmingly at Chaos as he finished his sentence.

“He's our new house whore, Chaos? With those nice lips?” Butch chuckled, clearly meaning his words as a joke, and eliciting laughter from the others.

As they all giggled light-heartedly – especially the men - a bullet was directly planted in the wall, two millimetres close from Butch's shaved temple.

Butch gasped and stumbled in the opposite direction, letting his glass break into pieces on the floor. His hand flew to his head. A light red liquid was on his fingertips.

“What _the_ -”

“Percy. Didn't Charlie disarm you, when you and your cousin arrived this afternoon?” Chaos asked, interrupting Butch's exclamation brutally, and looking at Percy with an incredulous – but still firm - facial expression.

Percy didn't say a word. He quietly put his gun back in its cover, under his hoodie, and fixed his eyes in his empty dish.

“Percy,” Chaos tried again, smiling like a father to his son. He crossed his arms over his wide chest. “I know you're new to all this, but we're a family. We trust each other. Were you hiding that gun because you don't trust us?”

Percy gulped calmly, and shook his head.

“I was going to gift you and Nico with brand new weapons in a few minutes. Were you afraid to wander around the headquarters unarmed?”

Percy shook his head again.

“So what is it?” Chaos placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, smiling warmly and looking for eye contact.

“Nico,” Percy answered in the end.

Chaos rose an eyebrow. “Nico?”

“Yes. I kept my gun just for Nico.”

Nico wasn't looking at Percy as he talked with Chaos. He was smiling at Butch. Charmingly, dangerously. Butch immediately regretted having said anything, his heart still racing.

“Oh,” Chaos chuckled, stroking Percy's shoulder with affection. “I get that. Maybe everyone needs to know that Nico and Percy are really... _close_? So you'd better not to try to hurt their feelings. Yes?” Chaos nodded at everyone, not expecting any reply. Seconds later, his eyes lingered on Percy again. “Anyway, Percy. The thing you did... I really didn't appreciate it. If I tell you to do something, or ask you to hand all your weapons over, you do it. I don't like to be this rude to you, but I'm being adamant. Right?”

Percy's eyes finally rose to lock with Chaos'. “I need to be adamant myself, then. Nico is _mine_.”

Chaos' smile faltered lightly. If it bothered him a bit that Percy hadn't actually answered his question, he didn't show it. “Of course. We got it.”

Percy nodded, taking Nico's hand in his under the table. Nico stroked it with his thumb, and shrugged in Chaos' direction.

Smiling warmly at Nico at Percy, Chaos slowly sat on his chair as a woman with long black hair started placing food on the table. He never tore his eyes off the cousins, that night.

** **

“You really had to?”

“Nico, drop it.”

“No!” Nico tried to yell as he whispered, stealing a pillow from Percy's hands and throwing it on the carpet of their new room. “Do you want to get us killed the first day?!”

“Shut that mouth of yours,” Percy whispered calmly, spelling every word out. “We're not staying here long.”

Nico widened his arms in a question.

“I mean I don't like the fact that we have to live _here_. When Chaos starts paying us, we move.” Percy stated, deadpan, sitting on the bed and placing his new Smith &Wesson on the night-stand.

Nico sighed in resignation at his cousin's obstinacy. If Percy took any decision, that was going to be it. Always. “As you want. I am fine, anyway. This place is so nice and they cook for us! Have you seen our bathroom?!” Nico smiled widely. “There's a jacuzzi tub! _Jacuzzi_ , Percy.”

“I'm gonna find the most beautiful place in the world and buy it for you, but we're not staying. _Not_ here. I don't like this.”

Nico crawled on the bed and smiled dangerously, placing his hands on Percy's shoulders and starting to massage them. “Really?” He whispered in his ear.

Percy sighed deeply, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Nico's warm breath against his neck. He rested his back against Nico's chest, and Nico promptly wrapped his arms around him. “Really.”

Nico's hands wandered on Percy chest, under his shirt, and then his fingers were teasing him as they played with Percy's belt. “A nice place,” he kissed Percy's earlobe. “With a nice bedroom,” he kissed Percy's neck, “a big kitchen...”, his shoulder.

Percy groaned in his throat and turned around, making Nico squeal as he blocked his wrists against the mattress and crawled on top of him. Nico was giggling uncontrollably. “You're such a tease, you little shit,” Percy murmured against Nico's lips before biting them. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole neighbourhood will hear you scream my name for more.”

“Promises...” Nico closed his eyes. “Jeez, Percy. Have you noticed how soft this mattress is?”

Percy snorted and attacked Nico's neck with his teeth. “Shut up and spread your legs.”

“Have you seen that blond dude? He was sitting in front of us. My God, _those_ are biceps.”

“You really don't know when to shut it, right?” Percy snorted again and sat between Nico's spread legs. He placed his hands on his knees, and they started travelling down. Percy smiled mischievously. “He's a nice one. Yes. But you're a lot nicer.”

Nico grabbed Percy's tank top and dragged him down against his chest. “ _Please_ , Percy. Don't tell me things I already know. Surprise me.”

“Yeah?” Percy whispered, and Nico's shirt was suddenly off. “Okay.”

Nico chuckled and suddenly had to squeal a second time that night as Percy unkindly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, face against the pillow. “ _Percy_!”

Percy laughed loudly, unzipping Nico's pants from behind and dragging them down his thighs. “I'm surprising you! What is wrong?”

Nico leaned on his elbows and looked at Percy with the corner of his eye, pure sarcasm crossing his face. “You did this many times before. It's not surprising at all. Just really fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Percy got rid of his own pants.

“Definitely. Also, it's not like you sh- _holy fuck_!” Nico yelled and hissed in pain as Percy brutally inserted his dick up his ass. “ _Per-cy_!”

Percy chuckled, placing a hand on Nico's head and pressing his face against the pillow. “Shut up and take it.”

“Motherfucker,” Nico's voice came out muffled, but Percy could hear he was giggling as he pounded himself in and out of Nico.

Percy moaned loudly, his fingers tangling with Nico's dark locks. The bed squeaked under their frantic movements. “Shit, _yes_ ,” he puffed.

“Where are your good manners at?! Not even a bit of lube!” Nico said, his forehead being insistently pressed against the mattress by Percy's hand. He could feel Percy's other hand on his lower back, keeping him put.

“Lube is for little virgins,” Percy leaned down, biting Nico's ear. “And you're surely not one,” he giggled.

“Fuck that,” Nico moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. “It's all your fault. _Ah_!”

“Right there?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Nico's hands grabbed the sheets. He bit the pillow.

Percy kept hitting Nico's spot insistently, sitting on his knees behind him and spreading Nico's ass cheeks with his hands to get a better view. He moaned in appreciation as he fixed his eyes on his cock, disappearing into Nico's hole repeatedly and with such ease.

Nico, on the other hand, felt hot. _Really_ hot. He questioned, for a second, if the room was on fire.

“Percy, _please_.”

“Please what?” Percy huffed, thrusting into him mercilessly as he got close to his orgasm.

“Let me see you,” Nico pleaded.

Percy groaned and brutally pulled out. Nico took the hint and promptly turned around, tossing his pants on the carpet. Not intending to waste any second, Percy grabbed Nico's knees and spread them, positioning himself to take him again. Nico finally laid his back on the mattress, fully enjoying the view of Percy fucking him into oblivious and losing his mind.

Nico's knuckles went white as he gripped Percy's biceps more and more vigorously. “Yes, yes, _yes_!” He yelled at such a high volume that even God could have heard him from heaven. “Percy, _there_!”

Percy's thoughts were beyond human rationality, his body made of pure pleasure, his mind haunted by the anticipation of that delirious sensation which was approaching so intensely. “I'm so going to fill you up, oh shit I am,” he moaned.

“Do it,” Nico huffed, wrapping his legs around Percy's waist and pushing him against his body.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Percy screamed, pounding himself so hard inside Nico that the movement provoked an insistent slapping sound.

“There you are, Perce,” Nico mewled as he felt a familiar warmth spreading inside him, Percy collapsing over his body and panting heavily against his neck.

Percy had come so intensely inside of him that Nico had felt like his own orgasm had been part of Percy's pleasure, and not his.

“Wow, okay.” Nico chuckled seconds later as Percy struggled to catch his breath.

“God...” Percy moaned one last time, pulling out and falling on the mattress next to Nico. “God.”

“God's got nothing to do with this. We talked about it.”

“It's not like I mean it,” Percy kept panting, feeling like he had just run a marathon. “D'you think anyone heard us?”

“You care?”

“Not even a bit.”

“So why are you asking me?” Nico chuckled, turning around to lean on his elbow and looking at Percy from above. He caressed Percy's forehead, which was drenched with sweat.

“Because I can't help it. Talking to you, looking at you, listening to you... I'm addicted to your damn perfume.”

“It's _Armani Code_. Do you like it?” Nico kissed Percy's lips tenderly, and Percy tangled a hand in his hair.

“Where did you even get it?!” Percy laughed.

“It was a gift, of course.”

“But you've been smelling like this for years, now. I thought you'd been stealing it,” Percy rose an eyebrow, seeming a bit impressed.

“I'm not a thief!” Nico stated. “I just enter a perfumery, seduce some naïve nice guy, flirt with him... and they end up buying me stuff with the hope I'm gonna give them head in the changing rooms.”

Percy's hand froze in Nico's hair. He sat up on the mattress, looking at Nico from above. “ _Excuse m_ e?!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Oh, c'mon. Like it's any different from what we did to get some money.”

“ _Nico_. It _is_ different!”

“Well, that's true. They even _survived_ after that.”

“But-”

“Sleep, love. We almost died today.” Nico covered himself with the sheets and patted the mattress next to him. “Don't make that face at me.”

Percy pouted deliciously. “Okay,” he murmured to himself, not seeming very convinced about Nico's point. He hugged his lover and covered them both. It was a cold night.

“Good night.”

“Stop seducing strangers and letting them buy you stuff, okay? I'm the only one allowed to do that!”

Nico closed his eyes against Percy's chest and smiled. “So that's what's concerning you...”

“Good night. Sleep.”

“You're a moron.”

“I love you too.”

** **

The following morning, the atmosphere at the headquarters was serene. When Nico entered the kitchen with a curious glimpse in his eyes – he still couldn't handle the luxurious environment -, two of Chaos' men present in the room exchanged knowing looks and started giggling. Nico didn't notice; and if he did, he ignored them.

“So,” a brown haired man cleared his throat as he chuckled slightly once more. “Nico. I'm Stephen Moffa. I guess we come from the same country?”

Nico scratched his elbow in embarrassment. Or at least, the others thought he felt embarrassed. “I guess. Even if your name isn't Italian. Pleased to meet you.”

Stephen Moffa clicked his tongue. “I was born in the states. But my family is Italian.”

“Good for you,” Nico smiled drily and took a seat at the small table, which had been set in order to satisfy every kind of taste and need. There were bacon with eggs, all sorts of cereals, milk, tea, orange juice, rusks, butter, and so on. Nico's stomach wanted _everything_.

Stephen winked at his faithful co-worker and smiled in anticipation. “So, you're _not_ the house whore. Right, Nico?”

Nico, who had been cutting himself a slice of apple pie, froze with a knife still in hand. He glared at Stephen; slowly, glacially. “I thought Percy had clearly specified that point.”

Stephen and his co-worker chuckled. “Ah, Percy. Yes. You're _his_ whore, then.”

The man next to Stephen crossed his arms over his chest and giggled as he leaned against the fridge to have a better view of Nico. “That's for sure. I slept here tonight, and you haven't heard them from the other side of the city. Or maybe you did...?”

“Sorry, but who are you?” Nico asked with all the innocence he could recollect.

Stephen fidgeted a bit near the sink. That guy made him shivering.

“Gordon. Nice to meet you.” Gordon licked his lips mischievously as he pronounced the sentence. His eyes lingered on Nico longer than necessary, letting him know about the true nature of his intentions.

Nico didn't bat an eyelash. “Okay, Gordon. Can you shut the fuck up? I don't like your voice.”

Stephen burst out laughing and grabbed a slice of toasted bread. “Shit! This one's got no fear.”

Gordon went deadpan. He slowly approached the table and leaned closer to Nico, their noses almost touching as he bent towards him. “Watch that tempting mouth of yours. Do you have any idea of what tortures I'm capable of? Do you wanna help me find new ones?”

Nico's eyes were fixed in Gordon's. “I sure do,” he almost whispered.

Gordon rose an eyebrow. “Or maybe I could tie you to my bed and fuck the soul out of you every time I feel like doing it, since you feel so impertinent this morning.”

“Percy wouldn't be very pleased.”

“He'd be the next when you die from exhaustion.”

Nico swallowed calmly. A heavy tension fell in the room, like a sudden rainstorm about to start.

“Stephen. Could you leave the room? And maybe watch the door, too?” Gordon straightened his back, his eyes never leaving Nico's figure.

Stephen laughed at those words, and did how his partner in crime had just asked. Nico didn't blink when the sound of the kitchen door locking echoed in the silence of the room.

Gordon's grey eyes were devouring Nico. The man grabbed Nico's t-shirt without saying a word and dragged him towards the fridge, where he slammed his back against it. “And you'd better be quiet about this. Let's teach you some good manners.”

Nico made the knife in his hand swirling like a toy. He smiled graciously. Gordon hadn't even noticed it.

Gordon started mumbling incoherent words to himself as he struggled with Nico's belt, trying to unbuckle it.

Nico looked bored. He pursed his lips as his eyes started wandering around the room, until they finally fell on a empty strawberry juice bottle on the table.

Nico smiled graciously.

** **

Stephen sat half-asleep on a leather armchair in the lobby when the kitchen door slammed open about fifty minutes later. He jumped standing when he realised he had actually been dreaming about the Caribbean.

Oh, right. _Now_ he remembered. Gordon had been in the kitchen with Nico, expecting him to guard the entrance.

Nico stepped in the lobby, looking vaguely happy as he checked his nails and directed towards the stairs in complete silence.

Stephen smirked mockingly. “Had fun?”

Nico kept walking upstairs, his voice barely audible from the distance. “You have no idea.”

The man frowned. That kid was undecipherable. He didn't even care about being raped, apparently.

Stephen stood up and shrugged. It wasn't like he cared that much, either. When he entered the kitchen, though, his whole body froze.

He grabbed the door handle to sustain himself, a hand on his stomach to keep it from expelling its content. Working as a professional killer for Chaos hadn't barely prepared for what his eyes were seeing.

Stephen didn't realise he was panting. No, he wasn't panting. He was literally out of breath.

Gordon's head had been perfectly impaled on a candlestick in the exact middle of the table. Mugs and bowls had been filled with various body parts Stephen couldn't identify. The worst part of that little show was the long row of juice bottles aligned along the edge of the table, all filled to the top with Gordon's blood.

Stephen wasn't able to tell where the rest of Gordon's body was. He couldn't see his legs, his torso or arms anywhere.

Then, his eyes finally rose to the ceiling fan.

Stephen vomited.

** **

“I'm just... I don't know how to react to this.”

Nico blinked twice. He didn't answer.

“Nico... did you do that with a random kitchen knife?” Chaos asked, half disgusted, half impressed.

Percy snorted loudly from his armchair, positioned right next to Nico's in front of their new boss' desk. “ _Please_. Of course not.”

Nico smiled impertinently, as if to say _are you even serious?_

“I had no idea you could be so... uhm,” Chaos rubbed his eyes. He felt literally speechless. “Creative?”

Nico's eyes sparkled. “Thanks!”

“And you had the time to take a shower and change your clothes before anyone could notice?!” Chaos widened his arms. His incredulity was slowly transforming into genuine fear.

“What? No. I didn't change clothes.” Nico frowned in confusion.

Chaos's mouth opened, and stayed open for a few seconds before any sound could come out of it. “... You didn't cover in blood?”

Nico frowned harder. “Did I have to?”

“Well...”, the man fell against his chair. He sincerely didn't know what to say anymore. “Nico, you killed one of my best men. Do you realise that?”

“I killed a rapist, actually.” Nico shrugged.

Chaos squinted his eyes. “You're saying it like you think you're better than him.”

“I am.”

Percy snorted in amusement. He regretted not having anything to drink to fully enjoy that conversation.

“Nico, you _can't_ do it! You... you need to _understand_. I mean, I'm really impressed, but... _my man_!” Chaos pointed at his chest. “I should end you for what you did.”

Percy chuckled, his shoulders shaking in the movement. “ _Ah_! No. That's gonna be me.”

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled. “He promised not tu ruin my clothes as he did so, boss.”

Chaos was shocked. His eyes kept wandering from Nico to Percy, then from Percy to Nico. He couldn't believe his ears. Those two had no concept of respect, mental stability, or human logic. They were completely out of control.

And he didn't know how he was going to handle the whole situation.

Chaos briefly closed his eyes. “Okay. Let's state you didn't know how things work here and that Nico did a mistake he's willing not to commit again. Are we starting from zero? You promise you _understood_ what I said? You're gonna respect your assignments, respect my men _and_ your companions, respect my authority. And always keep in mind I could kick you in the streets again, or simply torture you until you'd beg to die.”

Nico and Percy exchanged an unreadable look. Percy chuckled, before answering. “Sure.” His eyes didn't leave Nico.

“You can go.”

Nico and Percy stood up and directed towards the door. Percy opened it for Nico.

“And... please, Nico?”

Nico turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You know... Gordon's family would like to organise a decent funeral for him and I was _maybe_ wondering if you'll ever tell us where the fuck you hid his eyeballs.”

Nico pursed his lips, pretending to be thinking about it. He scratched his chin. “You know what? I don't remember.”

Chaos gulped loudly. “Nico.”

Nico rolled his eyes, widening his arms in surrender. “Okay, okay. You'd better check that statue near the entrance.”

Chaos's blood stopped circulating. “The-”

“Have a nice afternoon!” Percy exclaimed happily, wrapping an arm around Nico's waist and accompanying him outside Chaos' office with gallantry.

The door closed behind them.

Chaos gulped again. “The statue...”

** **

“We're gonna have so much fun,” Percy sighed deeply, inhaling Nico's scent and letting it fill his lungs. It gave him life.

Nico snuggled closer to Percy's body on the bench, the birds singing over their heads. The headquarters' gardens were unbelievably beautiful. So colourful, so warm. “Yes. They're gonna pay us to do something we love. Aren't these life goals?”

Percy chuckled. A small group of men was reunited in the distance; some were smoking a cigarette while others chatted animatedly, laughing and yelling. He was looking at all of them, one by one.

“You know what?”, Nico asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

“Mh?” Percy squinted his eyes to focus on details.

“I regretted not having beheaded Stephen. But honestly, his reaction was priceless. I wish we had videos of that.”

“Stephen? That one?” Percy pointed at a man with a black shirt who was smoking a cigarette in silence. He didn't look like he was enjoying the conversation.

Nico nodded. “Yes. I just think-”

Quicker than a lighting, Percy pulled his gun out and shot Stephen's head from the distance, his aim impeccable. As always.

The man's lifeless body dropped on the grass. Chaos' men gasped with incredulity and withdrew a little at the sight of their companion lying dead in front of them.

Percy put his gun back at its place. “You're happy now?”

Nico was smiling brightly than ever. “ _Yes_!” He clapped his hands. “Oh my God! That was funny as hell!”

“Hell isn't funny.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico teasingly punched Percy in the ribs. Chaos' men, from the distance, were yelling at each other as Butch yelled at someone on the phone. They hadn't even noticed the Cousins sitting a few metres far from them. “Hell is _us_. And we're hilarious. Look at that!”

Two of Chaos' men started a brawl.

Percy laughed. “Gosh. Maybe you're right.”

“Of course I am.” Nico shrugged as he stood up. He offered Percy his hand. “Ice cream? The cook here is amazing. She does it herself.”

“Definitely yes.”

Percy stood up, wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders and kissed his forehead.

They were smiling at each other under the sun of that amazing afternoon, and really, hell's bells could be heard from the distance.

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> But am I going to heaven? Probably not.


End file.
